In the past, computing applications such as computer games and multimedia applications used controllers, remotes, keyboards, mice, or the like to allow users to manipulate game characters or other aspects of an application. More recently, computer games and multimedia applications have begun employing cameras and software gesture recognition engines to provide a human computer interface (“HCI”). With HCI, user movements and poses are detected, interpreted and used to control game characters or other aspects of an application.
In game play and other such applications, an onscreen player representation, or avatar, is generated that a user may control with his or her movements. In particular, the avatar moves in the same manner as the user, mirroring his or her movements in a so-called monkey-see-monkey-do (MSDO) fashion, often within a gaming environment having other computer-generated players and a background. One drawback to conventional systems is that there is a lag, or latency, between a user movement in real space and the corresponding MSDO movement of the user's avatar. Other input systems, where actuation of a control results in an onscreen reaction of an avatar or other object, have a similar latency. While significant improvements have been made in this regard, there remains a desire to further reduce latency times.